


A Friend in Need

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, spoilers for Makoto's 9th rank, the barest most vaguist of hints to show the author's bias towards okujima, very vague spoilers for after the 5th palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Makotomaybe Eiko's best friend, but Eiko's life mission is to slap some sense into her. Just once. Y'know, to get even.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> what the heck is up yall I'm here to deliver that niche content about the strong bond of friendship between a straight girl and a lesbian
> 
> THANKS TO SINE & LIZ FOR THE BETA

It's kind of weird, but it's when Makoto slapped Eiko that Eiko realized, 'wow, she really cares.'

Of course it's all in hindsight because while everything was going down, Eiko was mostly thinking 'ow'. There was actually a lot going on in her head, a lot of resentment, a lot of regret, a lot of misguided and directionless _hurt_ , but 'ow' summed it up pretty well.

Eiko doesn't really remember how she makes it home after she runs off. She must've wandered towards the train at some point, but the memory of the journey is shrouded by a daze of white noise and loose thoughts impossible to grasp, so she's just. At her house now. Still sniffling like a pathetic loser, but at least she's all cried out.

She doesn't greet her parents, or her brother. She goes straight to her room, locks the door, and takes out her phone. It's only after she deletes Tsukasa's number that she finally comes back to herself, and before she knows it, tears well back up and she can't stop crying. Again. He didn't even know her _name_.

It sucks. It fucking sucks. Heartbreak sucks, betrayal sucks, but most of all being an _idiot_ sucks. Of course it was too good to be true. She knew that, but she wanted _so_ much to believe that she could be happy, and she was, even if she was being used. Even if she _knew_ she was being used. A part of her wishes Tsukasa was a better actor, and she hates herself for it. A part of her wishes Makoto didn't care so much, and she hates herself for that too.

But.

Makoto didn't abandon her.

She should have. After all that time Eiko's spent lashing out, pushing her away, refusing to listen, she should've just left Eiko to deal with her own mess. None of Eiko's other friends had gone that far to look out for her; it's way more trouble than any of them signed up for, especially with entrance exams coming up. And, if worst came to worst, she probably would've been left to a miserable life of paying off Tsukasa's bar tab. And she would've absolutely convinced herself it was what she wanted, just another girl for him to bleed dry and toss away. Shit. _Shit_.

It's a good thing there was a girl stubborn enough to drag her out of it.

Eiko's already made her own life enough of a raging dumpster fire, might as well try and keep the best friend she's ever managed to stumble across.

 

* * *

 

"Hey," Eiko says, as Makoto bursts through the door to the roof. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, I-I came as soon as I could!" Makoto wheezes, leaning against the door. By the looks of it she must've sprinted up the stairs. Eiko feels like a vindictive bitch for the small stab of satisfaction she feels at how frazzled Makoto looks. There's a moment of near-silence as Makoto catches her breath, but then she stands up, looks Eiko right in the eye, and blurts out, "How was your day!"

Eiko stares. Makoto stares back. After a second, Eiko bursts into laughter. "Oh my god, what _was_ that!?" she asks, when she can actually breathe.

"You... you said no one asks how your day was!" Makoto sputters, red-faced. "So I'm... asking how your day was?"

"Yeah, but it's not something I want _you_ asking!"

"Why not!? I don't have to be your boyfriend to _care_ about you!" Makoto sighs, frustrated, and she slips into lecture-mode. "You don't think you're special to anyone, but romance doesn't have to be involved for a relationship to be important. You're my friend, Eiko. Of course you're special to me."

"Special enough to slap," Eiko says, before she can stop herself, and Makoto winces.

"I've been meaning to apologize, I was- I was caught up in the moment."

"You could've held back, at least a little." Eiko can still remember the sting of the impact. For a total nerd, Miss Prez sure does pack a punch. "But actually, I called you here to say... thanks for that. You really slapped some sense into me, huh?"

"You're... thanking me?" Makoto asks, bewildered.

"Yup. For reals, you did me a favor, sticking your nose into my life. And thank your boyfriend for me too, will you?"

"I- Akira? Sure," Makoto says, still catching up with the conversation. "He's not actually my boyfriend. And I'm sorry about that, too."

"...That he's not your boyfriend?" Eiko asks, and now she's the one thrown for a loop.

"For tricking you," Makoto clarifies. "We were pretending to date so I could keep a better eye on Tsukasa."

Eiko can feel some bitterness tug at her, something caustic and vicious that wants to rub that manipulative shit in Makoto's not-so-perfect face and clutch at whatever can make the super honor student feel as awful as possible, but Eiko takes a breath, and pushes it down, because... it _was_ kinda weird for her to go from ‘he’s not my boyfriend’! to ‘let’s go on a double date!’ Not to mention, it _was_ her fault for pushing Makoto to investigation-mode instead of ever actually listening to her. So instead, Eiko groans, dragging her hand down her face. “I can't believe I fell for it! You two had like, _no_ chemistry! If that's what you think dating’s like, you really _would_ flunk a test on love!”

“But you did think we were dating,” Makoto points out, “so I don't think that’s quite accurate.”

"Well,” Eiko huffs, “you won't have to lie to me anymore, so don't. M'kay?"

"I won't," Makoto promises.

"I'll... I'll be someone you won't hafta lie to. And yanno, you're right. About a bunch of stuff, but like... you're special to me, too." Eiko laughs. "You're totes my best friend. When did that happen?" Who would've thought, honestly. "If you ever need someone to smack some sense into you, give me a call. I'll make sure to return the favor."

"Thank you, Eiko," Makoto says, looking genuinely touched.

"Seriously though it's gotta be me. Don't let anyone else slap you. I'm not gonna be satisfied until we're even."

Makoto nods, totally onboard with such a perfectly reasonable demand. "That's fair."

 

* * *

 

Of course, since Makoto's got her life together (despite way overthinking future stuff), Eiko's not really expecting for her new life goal to be relevant anytime soon. So it's pretty surprising that she gets a call not actually that much later to cash in on the slap. Like, there's been some big news lately, but this tops everything, and Eiko heads over immediately.

It's her first time at Makoto's place. Pretty nice, even though it's kinda small. There's even some tea set out on the table. Makoto really is an old man on the inside.

"So, what's up?" Eiko asks, grabbing a seat and ignoring the tea. "What kinda trouble could Miss Prez get herself into?"

Well, aside from trying to beat up a host in public.

"I can't tell you." Makoto must see the flash of hurt across Eiko's face because she quickly backpedals, saying, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just- it's not my place."

She didn't have any problem dragging her not-boyfriend into Eiko’s issues. Does that mean this is a bigger deal? Or that it isn't that big a deal? Then again, if Makoto thought it was big enough to get slapped over, it's probably a huge deal. "You gotta gimme _something_ ," Eiko insists. After a pensive moment, Makoto staring at the cup of tea in front of her, she lets out a breath.

"One of my friends, she was- she was worried about something, but I told her it wasn't something to be worried about, but it turns out it _was_ something to be worried about, and now..." Makoto clutches the cup. "I should have seen this coming. There must have been some way I could've stopped it, but now everything's a mess, and my friend... she deserves better than this."

Oh.

_Oh._

Eiko can't believe she ever thought Makoto was dating a guy.

"I need to..." Makoto huffs out a sigh, frustrated. "Well, I don't know what I need to do. That's why I want you to slap some sense into me. So I can clear my head."

"Okay," Eiko drawls, as she makes her way over. "You asked for it."

Makoto stands up, closes her eyes, and grits her teeth.

Eiko gives her cheek a light pat.

"Huh?"

"You for real? This isn't a slap kinda situation!" Eiko crosses her arms, glaring. "I'm not gonna waste a slap on something like this! You gotta be ruining your own life for it to count! Get with it!"

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asks, as if _Eiko's_ the one totally off her rocker.

"Yanno, making a mistake doesn't make you a bad friend. She'd probably feel better if you just talked with her. Just meddle like you usually do. Be yourself!"

"Be myself...?" Makoto repeats, uncertain. "I think the situation is too delicate for that."

"Then be yourself, but nicer! Duh!" Eiko takes Makoto by the shoulders, shaking her a little. "A slap's not gonna solve your problems! You already know what you hafta do! She deserves better? Then be better!"

"What does that mean!"

"I dunno! You're not telling me anything so this is all I got! What does she deserve!"

"She deserves- stop that," Makoto snaps, and Eiko lets go. "She deserves support while she's going through this. She deserves to know that people care about her. That we're sorry, and that we'll do whatever it takes to make things better."

"M'kay. All that stuff you said? Do that."

"It's that simple?" Makoto asks.

Eiko shrugs. "I dunno, is it?"

"I guess it is." Makoto laughs a little, looking a lot less down than she was, and way more determined. "Thanks, Eiko."

"Sure." Eiko points right at Makoto, making sure to look as serious as possible. "This doesn't count, though. I still owe you a slap."

"I know," Makoto says, looking pretty pleased for someone being threatened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made [some](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/160209518919/) [posts](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/160209988119/) about the Makoto-Eiko friendship but I really enjoy it. Eiko absolutely introduces Makoto at her own wedding as "my best friend, who slapped me."
> 
> If there was more to go on I'd absolutely do something like 'five times Eiko didn't slap Makoto and one time she did" but I can't think of that many friendship crises for Makoto to have. I just can't.
> 
> Eiko was pretty hard to write. Like one, how long has it been since I've written a straight character. I don't even know. Two, I spent like five solid minutes trying to think how to transcribe 'OMG' before I just wrote it out. Eiko talks like a straight teen girl who knows how to have fun and that is entirely unrelateable.


End file.
